My invention falls under the category of outdoor action toys such as hand/rubberband launched glider airplanes or hand twirled propellers (whirligigs). I have a vague recollection of seeing an all plastic toy with the same objective as my invention, but it was more of a novelty without the high performance features of my design. A few years ago I began the task of making a high performance toy autogiro like the one to be described, and after repeated failures, I realized the undertaking proved to be more difficult than I imagined. The reasons for the difficulty are primarily in the contradictory design requirements. To obtain a high altitude, the device must be streamlined. During descent it must have high wind drag. One attribute is usually achieved at the expense of the other. This is probably why only marginal performance has been seen to date. Making a device that will undergo such a transition is quite a challenge, especially for a toy. Without the right design such a toy could fail to transition properly, and damage results as I can attest. Also timers and sensors (altitude, attitude, velocity, inertia, etc.) for a toy are prohibitive due to complexity and cost. The invention I am submitting, through a unique blend of materials and design features solves the problems mentioned. Though appearing simple, this design is not obvious considering the many variables involved. I do not know of any previous invention with the high performance characteristics of the one described herein.